Braviary
|} Braviary (Japanese: ウォーグル Warrgle) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 54. Biology Braviary is a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Braviary's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw. Braviary has a long, thick beak with a blue . On either side of the cere are Braviary's eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers is a red, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of Braviary's face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck. These features combined resemble a . Braviary is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It will fight fiercely to help and protect its friends. Even if injured, it will still fight. The more scars it has, the more respect it gets from its peers. It has earned the nickname "soldier of the sky" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. Aiding its valiance, Braviary is extremely strong, capable of lifting a car and flying with it. In the anime Major appearances A Braviary made its TV debut in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! under the ownership of Soren. A Braviary appeared competing in the Unova League in Curtain Up, Unova League!. It was used by Radley, but was defeated by Stephan's . A Braviary appeared in Saving Braviary!. , , , and helped it escape from the s Schwarz and Weiss. A Braviary appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon and Hoopa and the Clash of Ages under the ownership of Baraz. Minor appearances Braviary made his first appearance in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Six Braviary appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. Pokédex entries . Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Braviary named Brav. Brav is strong and can lift Black into the sky with ease, making him useful for ing purposes. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Braviary appears as the Burst form of Eurou. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Village Bridge ( )}} (Always has )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Stony Cave (B3), Inflora Forest (8F), Great Glacier (2F-14F), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 204}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 119 or higher |link= , 'Masamune', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=628 |name2=Braviary |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Braviary represents in the Unova horoscope. * Braviary and can be seen as counterparts to and . Braviary and Mandibuzz share a base stat total of 510, evolve from their pre-evolutions starting at 54, and are both part . Braviary and Rufflet are exclusive to , , and while Mandibuzz and Vullaby are to Black, Black 2 and Moon. Whereas Braviary and Rufflet can only be male, Mandibuzz and Vullaby can only be female. Origin Braviary is based on the . Its color scheme is inspired by the red, white, and blue of the . Its design is also influenced by culture. This may be reflected in the feathers on its head, resembling s.Interview in Nintendo Dream Issue 205 (May 2011), via Fan blog post (Japanese) Name origin Braviary is a corruption of ''bravery and a combination of brave and . "Home of the brave" is a lyric found in the " ", the national anthem of the . Brave may also refer to the term used for warriors, as in some tribes, the is a sacred animal. Warrgle is a combination of or and eagle. It may also involve warble, a sound a bird makes. In other languages and |es=Braviary|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Washakwil|demeaning=From or Washington and |it=Braviary|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=워글 Warrgle|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=勇士鷹 / 勇士鹰 Yǒngshìyīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Warrior eagle" |zh_yue=勇士鷹 Yongsiiying|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin |ru=Бревиари Breviari|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brav Notes External links |} de:Washakwil fr:Gueriaigle it:Braviary ja:ウォーグル pl:Braviary zh:勇士雄鹰